


The camping trip of a lifetime

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Camping, F/F, F/M, Kid getting drunk, Light Angst, Liz pines from afar, Maka is a bit of a bitch, Maybe tent sex, Tennis, Tent sex?, but she gets better its all good, surprise lesbians, they all get drunk except crona, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decide to go on a Easter camping trip, and bring Crona with them. She doesn't really know how to deal with Easter or camping or embarrassing herself in front of Death the Kid. Oh well, at least she likes the chocolate.<br/>Female!Crona, dont like, Don't read~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's go camping!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fic, but I may as well post it here! Sorry the chapters a a bit short. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they gotta get there somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is quite old, but i'm revamping it from the wattpad version and adding it here.

Crona sighed and snuggled deeper into the corner of the car she was in. The gang had decided to go on a camping trip for the Easter holidays, and had set their sights on Death hills.

Crona barely even knew what Easter was, let alone camping, but when Maka pleaded her to come and promised her a good time Crona couldn’t say no. She had a hard time denying her best friend of anything after all look what Maka did for her.

They had to drive for Five hours to reach Death Hills.

“Liz, don’t fall asleep at the wheel” Death the Kid said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Liz blinked and frowned mumbling about how she was only closing her eyes for a minute. Kid then ordered her to pull over and swap seats. They had been on the road for about three hours, and had woken up to the crack of dawn for an early start. Of course they were a bit late because Kid had to set the bags in the car ‘symmetrically’ and Black Star refused to get out of bed.

Waking up early wasn’t a big deal for Crona. She was usually awake at that time of night, hoping for some sleep, or shaking away nightmares.

The infamous eight seater car was squishy at best. Maka sat next to Crona in the middle, head resting on Souls shoulder, asleep, and Soul was grumbling about how he had no space and that Maka was so uncool. 

Once Maka had told Crona that she had a ‘crush’ on Soul, which sounded fairly painful to Crona, but apparently it was a good thing.

Tsubaki once said something similar to Crona and Maka at a sleepover, but refused to say who it was. It was a secret. Crona didn't like secrets very much, but decided that she wouldn't pry. Prying ended badly.

 When Crona hung out with the boys(which she did sometimes, she was a girl, but preferred to not orientate herself with a particular gender.), Black Star said that he ‘crushed’ on Patty. Crona never really talked much to Patty, but her sister Liz ‘crushed’ on Soul.

Crona learned a lot about her friends, being the middle ground between them all.  Whenever Maka or Liz asked her who she had a crush on Crona lied and said “I don’t know…”

 

Truthfully if she did have some sort of special affection for someone, it would be Death the Kid, but it was too embarrassing to admit. 

It was ridiculous but true. He just seemed so…perfect. He never shied away from what he was afraid of. He was kind to his friends and Crona too. Even after Crona betrayed the DWMA, Kid had found the kindness to forgive her. 

They never really talked often , but to Crona, Kid represented evreything she wanted to be. She wasn’t even disturbed by his obsession over symmetry, like her other friends. While she couldn’t deal with his fits, she was amazed at how passionate his love of symmetry was. 

She respected him. Admired him…adored him…but Kid probably didn’t see her as anything more than the Maka’s awkward shadow.

 

Just a small shadow in his big world of light.

 

Crona realised that she had been staring into the rear view mirror for quite some time, and that he had been staring back. For the shortest second, Kids mellow eyes connected with Crona’s giving her heart a small flutter. He turned away.

_He must have been looking past me…at the road._

Crona sighed and sunk deeper into the seat, turning up the volume on her iPod to full.  _Black Paper Moon_ came blearing out, deafening her eardrums. 

She closed her eyes and tried hard not to think about the Shinigami sitting two seats away from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the gangs magical eight seater car. Kids prized possession. My greatest creation...


	2. Tents and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's tents, pasta, and an invisible mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is totally unbeta'd, so sue me.

Finally they arrived at Death Hills. Crona wanted to kiss the ground.

 The rest was a blur  as her friends set up poles of fabric called ‘tents’. Crona noticed Kid smile smugly at Black Star as his tent unfolded all by itself and popped up.

"Show Off!" Black Star growled and began setting up his own tent faster. 

"Black star, it isn't a race." Tsubaki reminded, face weary from the ride.

"Not with that attitude Tsubaki!" YAHOO" 

Crona tried to help where she could. Holding pegs for Soul, Carrying bags for Black Star, Fending off Ragnorok for Liz, who was uncomfortably hitting on her. Gross.

Crona just tried her hardest  not to ruin anything.

Eventually the girls left to go shopping for food and supplies(It was better they went instead of they boys, who would blow all their cash on food and useless things. Why did kid even need that much hair product?), leaving Crona behind to 'control' the guys, as Liz put it.

Soon enough Soul and Black Star had run off to do something predictably stupid, and Kid, who had been waiting in his tent finally came out.

"Would you help me to set up the furniture and bedding?"

"O-of course!" She carefully walked into his tent, trying hard not to trip over on her wobbly legs or disturb the symmetry of the room. The last thing she needed was to epically fail when her and Kid where by themselves.

That thought sent nerves flooding into her heart.

Kid lead her to what seemed like his side of the tent, where a large bed was halfway through set up.

"I just need you to help me put the covers on. I usually get Liz to help me, and Soul just laughed when I asked him."

Crona nodded and helped best she could, trying to steady her nervous breathing and quickening heart. The way Kid's smile gleamed made her feel as though he was aware of her nervous state.

"Can you even the corner on that side Crona? I don't really want it to be messy." 

Crona complied, carefully re-folding the corner, and then almost pulling it off entirely when she heard Kid mutter "Of course, you can be messy on my bed whenever you'd like."

"E-excuse me?" Crona yelped, flushing a vibrant red.  Kid grinned, clearing his throat and saying "Oh, i just mearly stated that after this, we might go for a hike? Though I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"Oh.."

"Though I might be in the mood for something else" He muttered again.

"W-what?"

"Crona" he laughed, "I said I though I saw a mouse."

"What!"Crona squealed, leaping up onto the bed, and crinkling the neatness. She slid and nearly knocked Kid over in her haste to avoid the supposed mouse.

Kid toppled over onto the bed next to her, face diving right into the matress with an "oomph". Crona covered her mouth, trying and failing to hide her bouts of laughter that came with the serious Reaper plunging into a bed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Crona said, voice shaking with restrained laughter. Kid just rolled onto his side, smiling at her.

"It's okay, I deserved it. There wasn't really a mouse, I didn't realize you'd be so jumpy. Though I am surprised that that's all it took to get you on my bed."

Crona looked shocked for a minute, before they both dissolved into giggles.  Kid wasn't mad that she had ruined the neatness of his bed. Once they were done, Kid helped her with her own tent.

Kid didn't question why she wasn't sharing with Maka, but did frown a bit at the notion.

When the girls returned from shopping, Tsubaki got set on making Pasta, and the delicious smell was enough to lure Soul and Black Star back from their mischief.

While waiting for the food to cook, Crona disappearing back into her small tent. She felt an odd pang of longing, to be back in Kids tent, having fun, but she quickly brushed it aside.

Crona collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from getting barely any sleep the night before, fretting all night about what camping was going to be like. She attempted sleep in the car, but to no avail. Lying on her freshly made bed, she felt her eyelids close. Her brain grew hazy and she drifted to sleep…

“Where’s Crona?” Maka called nervously to her group. She was busy setting up dinner, and hadn’t seen the fragile girl in a while.

“Kid” She called out to the boy closest to Crona’s tent. “Can you see if Crona is in there?”

The reaper nodded and poked his head through the tent opening. There lay Crona, fast asleep. He unzipped the tent and walked inside, getting a good look at her peaceful face. She looked so innocent. It was hard to believe that this was the dangerous weapon that murdered millions of people. Even the Shinigami himself couldn’t defeat the mad girl. But now here she lay, with the face of an angel.

In the movies, this was the part where he kissed her. He imagined leaning down, close enough to feel her gentle breath on his face.

Blushing, he quickly began waking her up. Carefully kneeling, and shaking her shoulder. Crona couldn’t deal with people touching her, except Maka and apparently Kid. Her eyes fluttered open as she shifted.

“Come on Crona” Kid said almost cooing. This caused him to Blush more. Crona woke up to a red Shinigami kneeling close to her. She jumped in surprise, startled at the close boy she had a ‘crush’ on.

“Gah! Ginishami-kun!”

It took her a minute to realize that she had indeed called him ‘ginishami’ instead of Shinigami.

Kid gave a small chuckle “Please, Crona, you have known me for two years, you can call me Kid”

Crona, flustered just nodded her head sharply. Kid smiled again, and stood, gesturing to the door.  She hadn’t noticed how hungry she was.

Kid didn't sit next to her when they ate dinner, but every couple of minutes, their eyes linked, and they smiled at each other.

Until of course Black Star dropped his pasta all down Kids front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual innuendos are funny. Don't look at me, look at Ginishami-kun.


	3. I'm scared Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona's scared af, Kid is protective af, Liz is observant af, and Maka is just a f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went from 489 words to 683~

Crona desperately needed Maka. 

The night was even worse than the Crona had feared. Drunkards and hooligans walked past laughing and fighting, loud and obnoxious, she could hear the sound of music being played loudly on the other side of the campsite, and despite what Kid had said, she was sure there was a mouse scratching at her tent

Since Ragnarok was fast asleep she shivered in her sleeping bag and tried hard not to cry. Maka and Soul were 'giggling' again;something Crona once had the horror of walking in on. There was no way Maka was going to help her this time.

She needed to be brave. To be like Kid. A small sob escaed her throat, just as the sound of footsteps paused at her door.

They stopped outside her tent. The zipper made a slow decent down. Crona panicked, trying  to remain as silent as possible, preparing to gear up her blood if necessary. 

 Liz stuck her head in and caught sight of the crying girl.

“Oh! Crona, what’s wrong?” Liz rushed in and knelt beside her.

“I-I-I’m s-scared Liz”

Liz  pulled her up to her feet and lead her  into her the big shared tent. Crona found herself sitting on a mattress, with Patty on one side hugging her, and Liz on the other, whispering sympathetic words and rubbing her back. 

She was still unused to physical contact, but it didn’t feel bad. She felt herself cry more, and Liz pass her a tissue. She sniffed deeply and rubbed her eyes, until she felt someone standing in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” It was Kid’s deep voice, she was afraid to look up.She didn't want him seeing her cry.

 Eventually he squatted down, so he was eye level with her. She glanced up with her tear filled doe eyes. Kid gave a small smile, tilting her chin up with his hand.

“What’s wrong Crona?” He repeated.

“K-kid I-I’m scared…the n-noises are t-to loud and…and...I can’t s-sleep…M-Maka…is….” Crona began to cry again, she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. Kid ordered Liz and Patty to collect Crona’s sleeping things and bring them to their tent.

The sisters sprang into action, leaving Kid and Crona alone.

“Crona” Kid mumbled softly. Crona looked up in time to see Kid’s arms wrap around her. Her face was resting comfortably on his shoulder, after a second Crona wrapped her arms around him too. He was wearing a thin shirt, so she could feel his warmth under her fingertips. 

He felt  so safe.

Kid eventually leaned back, one arm still around her waist, and wiped her face clean of tears. She gently nuzzled into the hand that was stroking her face. 

"There you go. Your safe here." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, blushing when she closed her eyes and whimpered. Kid felt his heart constrict with the overwhelming surge of protectiveness over her. Crona was such a small, scared girl, and he wanted to hold her close and guard her from all of the bad things in the world. He wanted to make her smile.

Liz and Patty came back, carrying her pillow and belongings, before patting Crona and scurrying away, to their own side. Kid zipped up the divider, and turned to face the still trembling girl.

"You can sleep here for now, my bed is overly massive." He sat down on one side, encouraging her to hop in.

"I-i've n-never shared a bed with anyone but m-maka"

"I can sleep in your tent, if sleeping next to you makes you uncomfortable?"

"No!" Crona almost shouted, grabbing his arm absentmindedly "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone!"

"It's okay." He comforted "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Alright..." Crona said, calming down and sliding under the blanket.

"Good." Kid said, smiling at her despite the situation. Crona managed a watery smile back, before turning over and closing her eyes. Kid did the same, whispering a hushed "Goodnight"

In the morning, when they awoke in a tangle or arms and limbs, Kid apparently twined around her like a octopus, they did little but smile. It was all okay for now.

 


	4. Hot chocolate confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot choclety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with a bit of miscommunication amiright?

Today was a somewhat lazy day for the gang.

Maka worked more on her homework ("lame Maka, c'mon, I didn't want to date an absolute loser!") , Tsubaki, Soul and Liz watched movies all day. Patty and Black Star were in the games room playing some sort of fighting game, Kid napped, and Crona drifted between everyone.

If anyone noticed that she was spending more time with Kid, even in his half awake (more like half alive) state, then nobody mentioned anything.

Once Maka finished her homework she challenged Soul and Crona to a board game. Crona didn’t understand the concept or point of the game but played nonetheless, especially when she saw Maka smile,even though it was Soul making Maka smile, not Crona.

After about round nine of the pointless game she saw Kid, fully groomed and unfortunately void of any cute bed hair, gracefully walk up the steps, to the game room. She blushed, when he rested against the door of the room cooly, staring directly at her. His lips quicked up at her reaction, and the fact that neither Soul nor Maka had noticed their exchange.

Eventually, he gestured for Crona to come with him, and she almsot fell out of her chair in her rush to get up.

Maka was laughing at something Soul said, and didn't notice that Crona had bumble away out of the room. It was only when Maka looked out the window that she saw her best friend walking away with the Shinigami. Maka frowned, confused.

_Why did she leave? Since when do they even hang out?_

~~~

“Sorry If I interrupted your game” Kid said, glancing briefly at the girl on their  to buy hot chocolate. Kid had wanted to talk to Crona for some special reason. That always made her nervous, since needing to talk was never a good thing.

“Oh, don’t worry…I d-didn’t really understand that game anyway..."

Kid smiled and held the door of the small cafe open for Crona. They walked inside and lined up, the wait making Crona even more anxious.

Kid bought the two drinks, and smiled, attempting to ease Crona's discomfort. They walked down the pathway, alongside a huge hill, and rushing river. Crona made certain to walk on the side furthest away from it loud gushing mass.

The steam rose off her hot drink, as they strolled in silence. Kid seemed to be looking at the appropriate works to begin their talk.

_Does he hate me? Did I step over the line last night? Am I annoying him?_

“Crona…Can I just ask you a personal question?”

“Y-yes…”

“Are you in love with Maka?”

Crona almost spewed her drink out, accidently inhaling it in her surprise.Kid's eyes went wide, and he patted her back until she had ceased choking.

“You think I’m in love with Maka!?" Crona exclaimed, voice hoarse from the incident. "What gives you that idea?!…”

“Well, I just thought…last night you seemed pretty upset about the, erm, 'activities' Maka and Soul were participating in.”

Crona glanced up in surprise. “Oh no, no, no. I was afraid of the night time noises…I can’t deal with them by myself…I wanted Maka to help but she was…uh…busy”

“I see. My apologies” Kid nodded, amused look crossing his face.

“To be perfectly honest with you…I am a little…jealous.”

Crona didn’t know why she was suddenly telling him this. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Not even Ragnarok.

“Maka seems to be quite wrapped up in Soul a-at the moment and…I know it’s selfish…but I guess I just miss…the attention…I use to get…from her”

Kid nodded, sipping his drink.

“I guess I just feel a little…lonely...” Crona turned her head away from him. He probably thought she was selfish and weird.

“I understand how that feels…..”

“But K-kid, aren’t you and L-liz d-dating?”

Kid laughed loudly, before smiling at Crona. “God no, Liz would be more interested in a really tall person that understands the merits of nail polish. Not some short, symmetry obsessed weirdo.”

“I don’t think you’re like that. I don’t think you’re a weirdo.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…..why? Did I say something odd?!”

Kid looked down into his drink.“No no, calm down, I just thought you of all people would dislike me the most.”

Crona's heart fluttered and shook her head sharply. “No Kid I really like you! A- a lot”

Kid smirked at her before taking another sip. “I really like you too Crona. A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao,I'm guessing its not the confession y'all wanted to hear, but all in good time my lovelies.


	5. Killer geese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid has a near death experience

Today was shaping up to be a good day. To Crona, their outing almost seemed like a date...

They sat together on the large wooden steps overlooking the river. Ducks and geese swam around, eating the bread being thrown to them by small children and old campers of the park.

Crona sat on the highest step, away from the scary birds. Kid sat with her and smiled trying to convince her that the birds are friendly. She didn’t trust them. They had an evil glint in their eyes, just the same as Ragnarok did when he was about to pull her hair, or flip up someones skirt.

One of the elders smiled and ushered the two over them over. Crona trailed after Kid, almost hiding behind him in the face of a stranger.

“What a lovely couple, would you like some bread?”

Simultaneously the two miesters stated “Oh, were not a couple.” They glanced at each other and blushed. Kid spoke up again “We would love some bread though”

The old man laughed knowingly and handed them two slices, which kid held. The man then began trodding back up the steps.

Actually getting Crona near the birds was a difficult process. She squirmed and protested when he tried to lead her over. Even though it was really cute hearing her whine nonsense Kid decided to use a different tactic to get her to experience 'bird feeding'"

“Look Crona. If you come with me to feed the harmless ducks then I have a surprise that I want to give you.”

Crona blinked in shock. A surprise? That sounded scary and unknown. Strangely enough, Crona trusted Kid deeply, and felt that the surprise couldn’t be bad.  She was awfully curious….

“I don’t have to touch them, do I?”

“Not at all”

“……alright then.….”

Kid smiled, he knew her childlike mind couldn’t resist the curiosity. He already had a pretty good idea of what the surprise would be….

Crona stood right behind Kid, almost spooning him whilst they stood need the open water. He could feel her trembling, so he reached back and loosely held her hand. She complied, gripping his tightly, out of fear.

Kid tore a lump out of the bread, and tossed it into the river.

Crona watched in fascination as the birds lunged forward and began fighting for the bread.

Kid turned and smiled at the girl. “See these birds are completely harm-AHH!”

One of the more clever geese had spotted the remaining wad of bread in Kids palm and leaped up to grab it, snapping at Kids fingers in the process. The goose was determined and wouldn’t release the bread, or Kids hand.

"Holy Fuck!" Kid yelled, waving his hand furiously, the goose's grip like steel.

Crona yelped at the sudden attack and grabbed Kid just before he fell into the murky green river. She tried to pull Kid onto the steps, away from the vicious bird, but it _would not let go._

“Back off. Get your own Shinigami! This one’s mine!” Crona squealed, aiming a kick at the bird.

Finally the bird let go of kids throbbing fingers when Crona gave one final yank, resulting in Kid landing right on top of her. They were a sprawled heap on the ground.

Crona groaned and rubbed the back of her head. Kid quickly sat up, clutching his fingers to his chest.

“Oh god, Crona, I’m so sorry!” He sincerely hoped that this didn’t frighten her away from him.

“It’s alright…” Crona mumbled meekly “can we just get away from the killer birds?”

“Sure” Kid said getting up and glaring at the goose.It taunted them with its beady eyes as they  rushed back up the stairs and to the safety of the path.

“How’s your hand?” Crona asked tilting her head to look at it.

It was very red, but there was no blood or swelling or missing fingers.

Kid pouted. “It should be fine. Lucky bird! Crona, if you weren’t holding me back, I would have turned that horrible thing into a decorative hat!”

Crona smiled and began to laugh. The whole scenario seemed ridiculous, but not as silly as the image of Death the Kid strutting around with a decorative bird hat on his head.

She laughed harder and Kid realised he had never heard the girl laugh so much before.He smiled at her carefree giggling, and then joined in too. He didn’t even know why, but Crona’s bubbly laugh was so beautiful and infectious.

“Let’s go back to the camp and get some ice for this”

“Yeah” Crona grinned.

She seemed to be acting quite differently around Kid, like she wasn’t worrying about a thing. Her anxiety had evaporated for the time being, and she could just relax and be happy.

When Kid looked at her smiling face, it seemed as if she was glowing. She radiated beauty and happiness, and honestly he had never seen something quite as magnificent.

“Don’t forget about my surprise” She added

“Of course not Crona, how could I forget?”

In the back of his mind, the words she had yelled out to the goose echoed. “Back off! Find your own Shinigami. This one’s mine!”

He blushed deeply thinking about her statement. Did she mean that? Did she say it on purpose, or was it a spur of the moment?

“This one’s  _mine_ ”

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind being hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but guys, have you SEEN geese. Evil creatures.


	6. A starlight surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is drunk and it's all really cliche

Crona sighed and stared up at the beautiful stars that were gleaming in the blanket of night sky. She was lying on her back, letting the grass tickle her skin as she watched the stars. They twinkled and shone in the darkness, illuminating the night.

 Looking up at such a breathtaking sight made Crona feel somewhat small. She felt tiny, but in a good way, like she was a part of something bigger, and more meaningful.

Hearing the laughter erupting from her friends made her sigh again. Soul had busted out the booze earlier that night and before long, the lot of them were drunk, even Maka, who usually was so against alcohol.

Kid had been drinking too, which was also a surprise. He never really seemed to be the type to embarrass himself in such a way. As soon as her friends began doing stupid things, and being loud, Crona decided she should leave. It made her feel guilty for leaving them, but she was a very timid girl, who could barely control her friends when they were sober, let alone drunk. She just hoped they didn't do something idiotic or hurt themselves.

She heard more loud laughter, coming from Black Star, so it seemed. Before Crona left Liz had suggested they play spin the bottle. Crona remembered the game from a previous sleep over. She remembered the image of Kid kissing Tsubaki. Ever since then she couldn't help but get agitated at the thought of that game, mostly the thought of Kid kissing someone else.

She huffed and looked up at the sky again. It didn't matter if she was agitated or not. If Kid wanted to kiss someone, he would probably just do it. He was always so brave and confident. Impatient some might say. If he wanted to kiss Crona, he would have done it long ago.

Crona's head snapped back as she heard footsteps nearing her. Her mind went the worst of places, as her anxiety quickly took over.

Was it a pervert?

 A murderer?

 A kidnapper!?

Slowly, a Shinigami stumbled his way over to where the girl lay. Kid was hard to spot because of his iconic black attire.

_I hope he isn't coming over her to throw up_.  _Does he know I'm here?_

Her question was answered when the boy slid down next to her. He gave her a goofy smile.

"heeelloo beautiful"

Beautiful? How many drinks did he have?

"I was looking all over for you! " He whined in a breathy voice. "You disappeared like some sort of...fairy"

Crona laughed, he was still funny, and still gorgeous even though he was tipsy as hell. He probably didn't even know who she was.

"Sorry. I don't do well around drunk people..." she said apologetically.

"Lucky I'm not drunk" Kid turned his body so he was facing her, pressing against her ever so slightly. She could feel the warmth of his body and smell the odor of beer.

"Yes, you are very drunk Mr" She said playfully

"How can you tell?"

"Because you called me beautiful when you came over here."

"What?" Kid scoffed "I was merely telling the truth"

Kid's face drifted dangerously close to hers. She turned her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not beautiful kid...The night sky is beautiful, not me." She gestured her hand to the stunning display of stars.

He looked up, admiring the sight for a little while before glancing back at the girl.

"That is beautiful." Kid said leaning down to her again, his voiced flowed into her ear. "But, to me, it compares nothing to the sight of you."

Crona felt her face shoot up ten degrees. His nose and lips brush sweetly against her cheek.

"I-I'm so average." She stuttered. "You are surrounded by beautiful girls all the time Kid. They take careful consideration and lots of effort into making themselves look gorgeous for you. I...I don't do anything."

"That's why you are so beautiful Crona." Kid smiled caressing her face with his fingertips. "I'm not just talking about appearances, while you look do like an angel,it's all of you. You have the most pure of souls, despite your past actions. You're innocence, you're elegance. Cronaaaaaaa..."

The end of his heart felt sentence was muffled by him pressing his face into her neck.

_He is definitely, very drunk,_ Crona told herself _, there is no way he would say anything like this sober._

The Shinigami was still mumbling things into her neck. Crona couldn't seem to pull herself away from the boy.

"You're so pretty all the time...but I can't say that, I'm not allowed to tell you. I'll get chopped in the head by a bloody 12 year old with pigtails if I do. She is so mean Crona. She won't let me near you."

Crona shivered at the hot breath that was running down her neck. Kid's lips moved against her skin as he spoke. He lifted his face again, only inches away from her own.

"Crona. I had my first kiss at a stupid, pre-teen party. We were playing truth or dare and I don't even remember who the girl was. It was nothing special, nothing meaningful. Since then I have kissed other girls and boys even, albeit few and far between. Still nothing, no one I have kissed has been important." Kid smiled graciously, stroking his thumb across Crona's cheek, "and they you come along, stumbling into my life like some sort of beautiful, asymmetrical, goddess! So timid on the outside, and so strong on the inside, you captivated me almost instantly, for a very long time Crona, I have stared at your pretty pink lips and craved to taste them with my own. How cruel it is that I am not allowed."

Crona stared, taken aback by Kids statement. Never in her wildest, most amazing dreams would she have thought Kid felt that way.

"W-well..." Crona mumbled "I have never kissed anyone before, and I don't think I'd be able to deal with anyone kissing me..."

Crona's sentence trailed off and Kid dropped his head in defeat.

"Well anyone b-but you......Kid......Kid?"

The boy was silent, still processing what she had said. Every single fibre of his being was screaming yessss!!!

His head was spinning; he sat up, trying to ignore the dizziness.

"Weeellll..." Kid slurred "I promised you a surprise for going near that stupid creature earlier, so a surprise you shall get" He clicked his fingers and pointed at her as she he came closer, making her suppress a smile.

He cupped Crona's face with his hands, he was trying to be gentle but it was so hard. He could barely hold himself up, and the look on her face was simply adorable. He leaned forward, hesitating for a moment. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for almost two years in fact.

Crona didn't know what to do with herself. She just watched Kid near, not believing what he was about to do, or that he even wanted to kiss her.

His lips crashed onto hers, sending electricity down both their bodies. Kid got closer to the girl, not moving his lips at first. He felt her nervous quiver and smiled, patting her cheek encouragingly as he began to press his lips firmer to hers. She responded, shyly tilting her head to reach the boys mouth. He opened his, leaving her lips feeling tingly.

 Kid was trying to be careful, trying not to scare her with a clash of tongue and teeth, oh no, that could wait until later. He just hummed, as they slid against one another, thrilling in the warmth of another mouth.

He flicked his tongue out between her lips, which were soft, like the rest of her body. She was timidly poking her pink tongue against his. Kid stopped holding back.

He swept around the inside of her mouth, filling it with the flavour of alcohol and something that was distinctly  _Kid._  His hands groped at her back, while hers rested firmly on his face, almost as if she was preparing to push him away, still hesitant in believing he wanted her.

"Mmm, Crona" Kid gasped against her lips.

"Y-yes..?" she muttered back, barely able to talk at all, with the way Kid was seemingly devouring her mouth.

"N-nothing.....I was....just....saying...your name" Kid said beginning to kiss her face, pressing his mouth, and tongue quite hard against the skin of her jawline. "It's just something...people do...I don't know why."

"O-okay"

It was all Crona had ever wanted. To be so carefully consumed  by the Shinigami that took her breath away.

"Crona" He moaned again. He was losing himself, unfortunately not to her. Darkness began to seize him amidst the sudden lust he had built up. He tried desperately to cling on to the moment, kissing her  harder and harder, as if it would rebel against the sleepiness.

"K-kid, that hurts." Crona whined, out of breath and red in the face. She was getting all kinds of feelings that she had never experienced before.

Without warning, kid slumped forward onto her thin body. She weakly lifted him up, only to find that he was unconscious.

"How...romantic" Crona sighed, getting to her feet and lifting the boy "At least it was nice while it lasted."

She sincerely hoped that if he remembered this in the morning, that he didn't regret it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk kisses are LamE, and Kid is also LamE what a drunk poetic asshole


	7. Naked, But In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is nakes, Maka goes ape shit, and things cascade from here.

When Crona woke up in her own tent, she was shivering cold.

It was early morning, and she could barely see She flicked through the memories of the previous night.

Kid kissed her. _Kid kissed her!_

But he was drunk. He passed out. Would he regret it in the morning? Would he talk to her about it? Would he even remember?

Crona sighed a bit, her breath fogging up the space, as she began to roll over.

Suddenly, her movement was stopped by a big, warm....person? She squeaked, and stared at whoever was occupying her bed with her.

It was Kid.

_But I put him to bed, in his own tent! Don't tell me he snuck in here!_

Thankfully, the Shinigami was still peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware of Crona's rapidly increasing problem. She lay silently, watching him for a few moments. He was so cute!

Her eyes gazed over his sleeping form, going over his messy raven hair, his cute pouting face, his lithe shoulders, his lean stomach...wait.... Was he even wearing clothes?

Crona bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed. The blanket was covering his lower half, so she couldn't...tell...

_I could...check..._

_'Do you really want to see his pin-prick dick?'_ Ragnarok grumbled in her mind.

_No! That's not why I'm checking!_ Crona flushed, losing her confidence to peel the blanket off the possibly nude boy.

Ragnarok had matured a lot since the passing of the kishin, they both had. He rarely interrupted her mostly placid life, but when he did, it sure was vulgar.

_'Go on, I'm interested, let's see how small it is.'_

_Don't...be disgusting_

Even if she did, it wouldn't be the first time she had seen a male organ anyway, she had seen lots of pictures thanks to Liz and Soul, and had happened to stumble across the real thing by accident once or twice. Life was hard when you didn't really have a set gender.

_'C'mon, don't titty out'_

_Alright...but he is probably wearing clothing..._ Crona sighed, willing her relentless heartbeat to slow the hell down.

She prepared to peel off the blanket once more, but before she could, the sleeping shinnigami leaned forward and captured her in his arms. Crona froze up, blushing furiously. All she was wearing was her pyjama shorts and a crop top; she could feel Kid's hot skin against hers.

She glanced down at the small space between them before her eyes snapped up, her face went at least 6 shades darker than ever before.

_Naked.....naked....naked.....WHAT DO I DO!_

Crona tried to suppress the panic that was rising up inside of her. Death the Kid was completely naked, in her bed, hugging her to his chest.

_'Just wake him up idiot'_ Ragnarok scolded.

He was right; she would just wake him up.

"Kid! Kid wake up!" Crona whispered loudly, fear still clear in her voice. Kid shifted, stirring but not willing to wake up. He nuzzled closer to her, feeling her warmth.

"Kid, please wake up!" Crona pleaded, her voice pulling him out of sleep for the time being.

"Crona? What are you doing in my bed?" He muttered sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes or let go of her.

"You're in _my_ bed." She whispered harshly, feeling something press against her leg.

"I am?" Kid mumbled back, clearly not caring who's bed it was, just wanting to sleep some more.

"Kid!" Crona whined, her face still looking up. "D-don't go back to sleep...You're not wearing any clothes....and....I can't deal with it!"

Kid opened his eyes, shocked at her words. "I'm what?"

Death the Kid looked down to discover that he indeed, was not wearing any clothes. He turned completely red, glancing at Crona's equally crimson face.

"Sorry..." He whispered. This was why he didn't drink very often.

He was suddenly very irritated at himself. He found himself in this terrible situation,  completely naked in poor Crona's bed, yet he still looked into her blue eyes, and the proximity of her face, and wanted to kiss her. Wait.....he did, didn't he?

"Did...I kiss you, last night?"Kid said squinting. Crona was now avoiding his gaze, but certainly not moving away. Her eyes flickered around in her nervous habit, before answering quickly. "Y-yeah you did Shinigami-kun, but that's okay! It was just an accident, and I can pretend it never happened if you want!"

Kid blinked in surprise at her answer, and the formality of his name. So he had kissed her! It wasn't a dream.

"No! No." Kid said quickly, wanting to reassure her. "I...I wanted to kiss you...I still do...I really, _really_ like you Crona, and like I said before, call me Kid."

Crona nodded and bit her lip. So he didn't regret kissing her? He...still wanted to? He liked her?

"I...I-I.....don't really know what to do in these...situations..." God she felt so nervous, she was sweating like hell, making their skin stick together.

"Do you like me back? Kid asked, tilting his head closer, to get a better look at her expression. She managed to squeak out a meek 'yes!' before her nerves closed off her throat.

Kid smiled, hugging her close. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked. He could barely remember their heated embrace, but he knew he sure as hell wanted more of it.

She nodded shyly, before he quickly closed the space between them. He gently tasted the sweetness of her mouth, mixed with the staleness of morning. As their lips moved perfectly against each other, Kid felt a sense of...perfection. His body was hot and flushed, sweat making his skin stick to Crona's as the tried moving closer.

He felt her leg slide against his area, making him moan breathlessly in surprise. He sat up, covering himself with the blanket.

"Too much perfection, right now"

He smiled, pushing her back down on the bed graciously. He didn't want to do anything to scare or alarm her. He wanted everything to run slowly and smoothly.

"We can talk more about this later, maybe when I've got some clothes on, well, most of them anyway." Kid winked and reveled the adorable pinkettes embarrassed squeak. She was blushing red and shaking, her body anticipating something she didn't even know about.

He leaned down to peck her on her rosy lips one more time, but before anything else could happen, the tent zipper made its way down, and Maka popped her head in, a cheery expression on her face.

"Wake up Crona! There is a tennis tournament is today!"

Kid and Crona froze in their position. When Maka got a good look into the tent, all she could see was Kid, completely nude grabbing at poor Crona, who was shaking. His legs were tangled with hers, and Crona's sweaty face was red and nervous.

The silence was awkward for a second before Maka started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF CRONA YOU DISGUSTING MAN-WHORE!"

The couple scrambled away from each other. Maka disappeared and re-appeared with all of her homework books, and romance novels.

"Wait!" Kid cried waving his hands in defense but Maka didn't stop to listen. She chased him out of the tent, aiming books at his still bare body. Black Star and Soul, who had come out to check what was happening when Maka screamed, stared in shock before laughing at the naked Shinigami who was now streaking in order to avoid Maka's wrath.

"JUST DIE, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

"Wait! Maka, it's not like that, let me explain!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!"

Crona jumped out of the tent, over the initial shock from Maka's intrusion. She ran, past Soul and Black Star who were wiping tears out of their eyes and gasping for air, to go to Kid's defense.

"Maka! Stop!" Crona's voice echoed across the campsite, but Maka still didn't halt her attack.

Kid tripped over a chair in his rush to get away, falling flat on his face. His co-ordination still hadn't returned from the previous night.

When he was down, Maka started pelting him with books. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF CRONA."

Crona ran over and grabbed Maka, swinging her around, and effectively pinning her arms behind her back. Maka tried to wiggle free, but Crona was strong. Eventually, Soul walked over to take hold of his aggressive miester, wrapping his arms around her and trying to soothe her rage.

Crona ran over to Kid, who was still laying on the ground in defeat.

"Oh god Kid! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Just nude and dying."

When Maka saw Crona go to help him up, her anger flared again.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM CRONA, HE IS TRYING TO HURT YOU!"

By then, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had returned from the showers. They rushed over when they heard the commotion.

"I'm not trying to hurt her, it was an accident." Kid wheezed out.

"Sure! Lying asshole!"

"Maka!" Crona said, raising her voice again. She rarely yelled nowadays. "It was just a mistake!"

"NO, it wasn't!" Maka growled glaring at Kid again, if looks could kill, Kid would be six feet under.

Liz and Patty walked over, helping Kid up. Patty offered him a jacket, to cover up his nudity, while Liz stood in front of him and Crona, hands on her hips, in her intimidating Thompson sister way.

"Hey Maka, Why don't you piss off. We all know Kid would never do that!" Liz hissed, venom in her voice.The sight of Maka and Soul holding each other made her heart twist.

"What! How could you say that Liz?"

Crona hid Kid behind her, her protectiveness kicking in. She glanced back, to see if Kid was hurt. He was covered in bruises but he smiled at her reassuringly, putting a hand on her arm.

"You get away from her! Stop touching her! Stay away or I'll have your balls!"

"Like hell you will" Liz answered coolly.

Tsubaki stood behind Maka, trying to hold her back.

"Let's just all calm down." Tsubaki chided. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"He tried to hurt her!"

"Open your eyes Maka!" Kid spoke up, his anger blazing in his golden eyes angrily.

"I've only been here to help Crona! The one hurting her is you!"

The whole campsite was silent, until Maka piped up."I would never hurt Crona!"

He laughed at her oblivious statement, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Of course perfect-angel Maka wouldn't hurt anyone! She just wants to make lots of friends! Please, you make me sick! If you didn't hurt Crona then why is she so lonely! You're truly stupid if you honestly believe that Crona is having fun while being here with you."

Maka gasped, looking at Crona to see her reaction to Kid's outrageous statement, Crona just ducked her head, and Kid continued.

"She has needed you more than once on this trip, and hell, probably even before it, but where were you? Where were you when she was in my tent, balling her eyes out? Where were you when she was afraid, or alone? I would never hurt Crona intentionally, and you don't deserve to be her friend if you just throw her away when you have someone more interesting. I _Love_ her, and I make her happy, something _you_ have been unable to do recently!"

Everyone stared, taken aback by Kid's outburst, and love confession.

Maka glanced at Crona, who was staring at Kid in awe, her eyes glistening with tears. Kid glared at maka, turning his nose up at her silence. He then turned to Crona making a small disapproving noise at her tears before he wiped them away. Crona jumped forward and hugged him tightly, surprising Kid, and almost making him drop the jacket covering his body. She nuzzled her face into his neck, before quietly mumbling. "N-no one has eversaid they loved me before..."

Kid smiled, patting her hair before shooting Maka one last glare. "Let's go."

Kid grabbed her hand before briskly walking towards his tent. Crona glanced at Maka, feeling slightly guilty, before trailing after Kid.

Maka couldn't believe it. Crona had actually chosen Kid over her. Crona chose the loud, rude Shinigami boy over her best friend that saved her from the madness. It stung, Maka almost felt betrayed. The thing that stung more was the truth behind Kid's words. She hadn't been paying attention to what Crona wanted, but there was no way in hell that Maka was letting her date Death the Kid.

Soul just exhaled, still rubbing Maka's back, calming her down. Kid's words where harsh, and the reality hurt Maka than anyone could have imagined.

Liz just glared at Soul and Maka, huffing angrily at their sudden togetherness. "The tournament is in four hours. See you losers back here then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kid. He be dead. All that with a hangover lmao. The things I put him through.


End file.
